The present invention relates to a series of treatments for the dermatological condition accompanied by pathological cell proliferation.
Diseases accompanied by a pathological epidermal cell proliferation are relatively frequent and concern a substantial portion of the population. A main condition is known as psoriasis. Previous efforts to resolve symptoms of this disease include the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,231 which teaches a topical application to the skin of a person with the disease; the method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,176, wherein a patient is administered an anti-inflammatory amount of Burimamide or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof; the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,970, wherein an antihistaminic component is utilized and injected intramuscularly; and the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,766, wherein tolerance is induced to the drug, mechlorethamine hydrochloride, by intravenous injections over a three week period and, subsequently and periodically applying topically a composition of the chemical in an anhydrous pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
The present invention is of the discovery that a patient having the disease of psoriasis may enjoy a disappearance of the symptoms by, first, building a tolerance by subcutaneous injections of a medicine described below during a period of about two weeks with the successive injections spaced from one another by a period of about one to three days. The medicine is a solution sold under the commercial name Desensil. After the two week period of successive injections and the development of tolerance, the amount of the injections is increased from one cc to no more than two cc's per injection and the process is continued until the symptoms of the psoriasis condition disappear.
Numerous patients have been treated in accordance with this method with the result that the symptoms of psoriasis disappear and, in some cases, do not return at all, and in other cases, symptoms subsequently return, usually during or after a period of stress which has been undergone by the patient .